Vanity
Vanity '''is a song, originally by Christina Aguilera, which will be performed in Duets Deux . It will be sung by Sugar Motta and India Wilson as a part of the Duets assignment. Lyrics '''India: I'm not cocky I just love myself Mirror mirror on the wall Who's the fliest bitch of them all? Never mind, I am Sugar: ' That bitch is so freaking pretty '''India: ' Yeah I am 'Sugar: ' If I were her, I would kiss me '''India: Mirror mirror on the wall Hit up prince charming, tell him give me a call Never mind, screw him Cause I found somebody better Never mind, screw him I'll make myself so much better Sugar: Better, better, better India: ' Everyday I see myself I love me even more '''Sugar: ' It's me I adore 'India: ' Ain't nobody got nothing on me I'm the best for sure 'Sugar: ' My cherie amor 'India and Sugar: ' V is for Vanity Everytime I look at me I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on, yeah V is for Vanity (what) Thank you Mom and Daddy cause I turn myself on, yeah (yeah) I turn myself on (get into it) '''India: Mirror mirror on the wall Who's the sexiest of them all? Never mind, I am (I am) Sugar: Oh, she's so hot and sexy India: ''' Yeah I am that's right '''Sugar: No-no-no wonders she's cocky. India: ' Mirror mirror on the wall They call me stuck up, but I'm not at all Never mind, I am, I am. It's not my fault I'm the Queen Yeah I am I am, and I'm a badass bitch, hey Everyday I see myself I love me even more '''Sugar: ' It's me I adore 'India: ' Ain't nobody got nothing on me I'm the best for sure 'Sugar: ' Are you ready for me? 'India and Sugar: ' V is for Vanity (yeah) Everytime I look at me I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on, yeah V is for Vanity Thank you Mum and Daddy cause I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on, get into it No regrets Get into it No apologies 'India: ' All the girls say Yeah I'm vain, so what, so what All the boys say Yeah I'm vain, so what, so what All the girls say Yeah we're vain, so what, so what Everybody say Yeah we're vain, so what, and what Whoa 'India and Sugar: ' V is for Vanity Everytime I look at me I turn myself on, yeah I turn myself on, yeah V is for Vanity Thank you Mum and Daddy cause I turn myself on, yeah that's right I turn myself on, get into it '''Sugar: If the shoe fits Wear it bitch If the shoe fits Wear it bitch If the shoe fits Wear it bitch 'India: ' Read my lips 'Sugar: ' Muah! 'India: ' I'm a vain girl 'Sugar: ' Hey! He-ey 'India: ' Can't love no one else Til you love yourself And if they don't like it, tell em Get in line And kiss your ass, muah! Love you baby, au revoir That's right, let's go out like this Mirror mirror on the wall Who's the fliest of them all? It's me, bow down, get on your knees Where's my queens? Who reign supreme? Let me hear you scream Whooo! 'Sugar: ' And the legacy lives on Going strong 'India: ' Let us not forget Who owns the throne? Category:Songs Sung by India Wilson Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Duets Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Sung in the Auditorium Category:Songs